Olefins provide a most efficient entry to organic compounds with diverse and controllable functionality. The goals of this program are to discover and improve a variety of methods for selective olefin oxidation, including osmium-catalyzed aminohydroxylation and dihydroxylation, rhenium-catalyzed epoxidation, bromine-catalyzed aziridination, and ruthenium tetroxide catalyzed oxidation reactions. Emphasis is placed on catalytic aminohydroxylation in both racemic and enantioselective modes, as this problem presents both the greatest challenges and the great potential rewards for synthetic utility. Preliminary results have provided exciting mechanistic insights in this area. Additionally, single-atom transfers mediated by osmium and other d(0)-metals, based on the exploration of the "spectator-oxo" principle, will be studied. This heretofore little explored reactivity should greatly expand the scope of the transition metal-mediated oxidation processes. The products of olefin oxidation of greatest importance as synthetic intermediates are high-energy compounds that engage in rapid and selective subsequent transformations. Chief among these are epoxides, aziridines, cyclic sulfates, and episulfonium ions. New methods for the synthesis and manipulation of these intermediates are discussed. The ultimate goal is the development and exploitation of an expanded set of highly reliable reactions for the preparation of organic compounds of use to the exciting disciplines of diversity chemistry and drug discovery.